A Good Kind of Different
by adarkwolf
Summary: The wrestlers backstage tease AJ Lee for dating so many men recently. They ignore the fact that it's all part of a script. She begins to feel ashamed and falls for their mockery. Thankfully, Wade Barrett is there to catch her. AJLee/WadeBarrett one-shot.


"Let's light it up, light it up..." AJ Lee's cheery voice sang throughout the busy hallway. The diva was currently skipping around superstars as she passed them by. She was on her way to the girl's locker room so she could change and head back to the hotel for a good night's rest. Today had been a good day, better than most she's used to having. Ziggler had a promo tonight and a match so of course she had to follow him around like a puppy. She didn't mind the storyline really, she liked her character. She was a crazy ass diva who got all the guys, what's not to love? Sadly, some people don't realize that it's just that. A storyline. She's not actually like that in real life, honestly. AJ hasn't had a longterm boyfriend since... a very long while. What ever romance she has going on recently was strictly for business. Daniel, Punk, Kane, and Dolph were just another script. She did care for the men, but she couldn't see herself actually dating them. Also, most of them already had girls of their own. She wouldn't want to interfere with all that. She's been feeling down lately. Her 'character' has been getting a lot more heat recently, but not from the fans. From the people backstage. They've taken a liking to mocking her and making harsh comments. She tried to explain that it was for the script, nothing more, but they wouldn't have it. Even the guys that she supposedly dated tried to tell them that. They know it's not real, they just judge her because she does so well at playing the role. They tease her and place bets on who she's after next. They even tell her that she puts too much of herself in the character. It was so frustrating. AJ knew that they were just doing this to get to her head. And yet, it was working. She tried not to get too upset about it though. They're just jealous that she's too good for them. They just want her and know they'll never get her. At least that's what she keeps telling herself.

As she walked down the seemingly endless hallways, she noticed people staring strangely at her. They raised their brow at her and made a face of disgust. She ignored them. She always tries to. Though she couldn't hear what they were saying, since she had her hot pink earbuds in, the diva could tell that they were whispering about her. They were snickering and pointing. 'Will they ever let up?' She thought as she continued on her way.

Suddenly, her music stopped playing. AJ glanced down at her phone to see that she had received a text, which had interrupted her song. Sighing, she opened it up and skimmed through it. It was Kaitlyn asking if she needed a ride to the hotel. She responded with a yes, managing to have self-control and not type her answer repeatedly. She was just about to check her twitter when she bumped into something. It was as hard as a wall and it sent her spiraling backwards. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the fall onto the concrete floor. There wasn't enough time to catch herself. Within a second, she'd be on the floor. Thankfully, someone had reached out and caught her just in time. AJ let out the breath she had been holding and opened her eyes to see who was her savior. It was none other than the bare-knuckled brawler, Wade Barrett.

The strong Brit had one arm placed on the small of her back, while the other one had grasped her wrist. As he pulled her up, it brought their faces closer together. Brown met green as they remained locked on each other's eyes. They were silent and unmoving, caught up in the moment. As AJ's mind began working again, the diva felt a blush creep up to her cheeks. Though the superstar's face was covered by dark scruff, she could've sworn that he blushed too. Carefully and slowly, he pulled away, helping her find her balance. Wade removed his hands and AJ instantly wished that he hadn't done so. She enjoyed the warmth of his body pressed into hers. Wait, what was she thinking? Shaking herself, AJ tried to gain some composure. She was not attracted to Wade. No way, no how. Not at all. She quickly pulled out her ear buds and stuffed them into her jean pocket.

"Uh, I'm sorry.. bout.. that..." Barrett said, shifting awkwardly. For some reason AJ thought this was really cute. She smiled sweetly and placed a lock of hair behind her ear. Oh no, she is turning into her character. 'Just have some self-control. He's just like any other guy. Except he's extremely tall. And scruffy. And British. God, that doesn't help at all.' She mentally argued whilst not responding to him. AJ snapped out of her thoughts and focused.

"It's fine, really. I should have been watching where I was going. I'm the one who is sorry..." She replied, feeling content with her response. He seemed to like it too, because she noticed a small smile grace his lips. 'Wow, this is a rare sight. Wade Barrett was smiling. And not because he just did something bad.' She thought, feeling slightly special knowing that she is responsible for this.

"So, are you okay?" He asked, leaning his shoulder against the wall beside him. AJ glanced down at her black converse, suddenly feeling nervous and giddy all at once. It was a strange feeling, but she welcomed it. She thought up for a way to continue the conversation. The diva didn't want it to end too soon. She wanted to hear his husky voice more. It was enticing and pulled her right in. The diva was falling quickly, but this time she was going to have to catch herself.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's not a bother really. So, how are you?" AJ beamed up at Wade, affirming that she was not mad at him. Honestly, she kind of enjoyed it. But she wasn't going to tell him that!

"I'm great, just getting ready to leave. How are you?" Barrett answered back, tilting his head to the side a little bit. AJ bit her lip and tried not to squeal. It was too adorable. Man, what was going on? Since when did she like Wade? Well, he always had been sort of attractive. Okay, he's extremely attractive. She just never really noticed it before, but now that she did...

"Hey, AJ! Wow, you're moving on quickly this time. Is this some sort of new record?!" The diva whipped around and attempted to find whoever made that rude remark. Of course, it had to be Jack Swagger. The lisp was so recognizable. It couldn't have been anyone else. She turned around and saw the blond man walking towards her. She sighed. 'Not this again...'

"Leave me alone, Jack." She replied coldly, sending him a glare. He smirked and continued to walk closer until he was now standing next to her and Wade. Barrett crossed his arms and shifted to face Swagger. Jack didn't look intimidated at all. AJ wanted to slap the smirk off of his face, but refrained from doing so. It would just make him mad and get her in trouble. Still, she was pissed that he had decided to pull this crap now. At the exact moment that she was having a nice, friendly chat with Wade. He couldn't have picked worse timing.

"Whoa, no need to get the claws out, kitty cat." Came Jack's cool remark. He mimicked Wade's stance and looked between the both of them. AJ tensed up at his comment. He better watch himself. Her patience was running low today.

"Piss off, Swagger." Wade snapped at him, leaving AJ to remain silent. At least she didn't have to respond. Although she appreciated his effort, the diva didn't want him to antagonize Jack any further. Swagger scoffed at Wade, but kept his eyes on AJ.

"What do you think Dolph is gonna say when I tell him about all of this?" Jack said, gesturing at them with his hand. He tried to come off as clever, but actually he was just being really stupid. AJ rolled her eyes and prayed for him to go away. She wasn't in the mood and this wasn't the time.

"It's just a script." AJ tried to explain, just like she had countless of other times. People need to stop being so thick-skulled. It's messing with her love life. 'Love life? AJ, get yourself together! There is nothing between you and Wade! Wait, Why did I automatically think of him? Oh, no. This is bad.' She was so busy thinking that she almost missed the guys talking.

"Yeah, yeah. So you say. We all know how you really are, AJ Lee." Jack said accusingly as he narrowed his eyes at her. She was really starting to lose her cool. Thankfully, Wade spoke up before she did.

"Look, Swagger. WE all know why you're really acting like this," Jack turned to look at the Brit. His expression was a mixture of interest and confusion. AJ liked where this was going. She eagerly waited for Wade to continue.

"You're doing this because you're jealous," Jack gasped.

"I'm not-" Swagger tried to interject, but the Brit wouldn't let him.

"You're jealous because the beautiful, charming Miss AJ Lee, can snag more guys than you can." AJ covered her mouth to stop the laughter. It eventually bubbled over and soon she was blushing and giggling like crazy. Wade smiled, knowing that he had done well. Jack, meanwhile, stood there gaping like a fish. He was shocked.

"What, I'm not... I don't... UGH!" Swagger exclaimed before stomping off. Wade and AJ grinned at each other. Barrett even chuckled.

"Thanks for that.." She said quietly, lowering her head. 'Does he really think I'm beautiful... and charming?' AJ thought, trying not to flail like a fangirl.

"It was no problem really. He deserved it." Wade's accent ringed throughout her ears, making her heart flutter.

"And AJ," He whispered, cupping her smooth cheek with his hand. He gently lifted her face up so her gaze could meet his. AJ felt like she was going to melt under his intense stare.

"I meant what I said. You are very beautiful and charming. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise..." Wade said with a smile. AJ was now a puddle of goo. She hadn't been feeling good about herself lately, but his words made her think differently. She shouldn't listen to what the others have to say, because Wade didn't agree with them. He saw the real her. That's all that matters. To know that not everyone thought badly of her.

"T-thanks..." Wow, did she just stutter? She never stutters! Then again, she was so used to being in the dominant role among the other men. However, Wade was different. A good kind of different. The best kind. Before she knew it, she saw him pulling away, as his hand dropped to his side. She gave him a sad smile, feeling happy but upset all at once. Just when she was about to say goodbye and expect him to leave, he didn't. Instead, he gracefully covered her small hand with his large one and leaned forward. AJ was confused for a moment before she realized what he was going to do. She giggled lightly when she felt his beard tickle her knuckles, but gasped when his lips pressed softly against her skin. The affection was surprising, but wonderful at the same time. No one has ever treated her like this before. It was a great feeling, one that she wouldn't mind experiencing more often... As he began to slip back, she threw caution out the window. Quickly, she dug one of her hands into his dark, bristled hair, while the other one rested on the side of his face. He gave her a confused look, but before he could respond, she had already brought their lips together.

The kiss was unlike any other. Sure, AJ had kissed a lot of men lately, but she never did it quite like this. Instead of an open-mouthed, sloppy kiss that she often gave Ziggler (Yuck!), it was slow and light. There was no knocking of teeth or the slip of the tongue. It was just a simple brushing of the lips. It was a kind gesture of AJ thanking Wade without words. Fortunately, Wade did not reject her, he instead embraced the action. Literally. His strong arms wrapped around her waist and they exchanged body heat. AJ felt like she was on cloud nine. She was sure that the other wrestlers and divas were probably giving them weird looks, but who cares. She was happy and that's all that mattered. As they parted, they both struggled to regain their breath. Staring into each other's eyes, they shared a smile and a laugh. Too soon AJ found him to be pulling away.

"I should, uh, be going now..." Wade said, grinning wildly and blushing. AJ smirked. It felt good knowing that she could make him let down his barrier. She liked this side of him. She wanted to see more of it. Remembering where she was, she glanced around and saw all eyes on them. Barrett noticed this too, but his smile didn't falter. AJ saw Kaitlyn standing next to her.

"Hey, AJ. Turns out I've got to stay after and practice... I don't think I'll be able to give you a ride back to the hotel..." AJ stared at her friend for a second, then caught on to what she was suggesting.

"Darn, guess I'll have to find another ride then..." She played along, glancing down at her shoes in fake sadness. AJ put on a pout and pretended to look upset, hoping Wade would take the bait.

"I could give you a ride... if.. if you want..." Barrett offered, looking all awkward like. AJ just wanted to cuddle him. And she just might get to.

"That would be lovely!" She exclaimed as she enveloped him in a hug. He laughed and held on to her.

"Alright, move along. Nothing to see here. Get back to work!" Kaitlyn called out, trying to clear the room. Wade shook his head at this. Soon enough, AJ found herself resuming her earlier actions. She was skipping down the hallway, much like before, except this time, there was a certain british brawler following behind her.


End file.
